


Complete Love (Friskriel)

by Sky_239



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel x frisk, Asrisk, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk X Asriel - Freeform, Friskriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: Planning a marriage proposal is already difficult, making it unique was a challenge that Asriel is willing to accept. But he needed to think of something really unforgettable
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk, Frisk x Asriel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Complete Love (Friskriel)

**Author's Note:**

> I created a story for the shipp that I like the most here. Hope you like it.

The word nervousness was what perfectly matched Asriel's mood. Today, after a lot of planning and debates, it was the day to take another step with the most important girl in his life. While waiting, in the parlor of the parents' house, walking from side to side, the prince goat checked every detail, as well as confirmed with the others involved if they were also ready.

When it was confirmed that it was, the sound of footsteps behind the door made him totally alert. Asriel took a deep breath and looked at the young woman who had just passed through the door.

I'm— She was silent when she saw him. Asriel is dressed in a black suit and white shirt underneath. In addition to a red tie, along with a rose of the same color at the pocket. - Wow ... Azzy, what a beautiful outfit.

Thank you. Frisk. - He replied with a smile, but the nervousness was noticeable, both in his voice and in his eyes.

But why exactly do you are this outfit on? - She asked. — The last time I saw him like this, it was at graduation.

The answer is in our room. - He said with a mischievous smile.

All right, mister of mysteries. - The sarcasm drew laughter from both, while Frisk went to the room he shares with Asriel.

Another moment of surprise was waiting for her when she turned on the light and saw a red dress left on the bed. In addition to that, there was a box above it. She quickly went to see what was inside, and her eyes get marveled at two golden earrings, and a bracelet. The objects shone in the light of the lamp and it was clear that the gold used was real.

Before making his remarks regarding the dress, Frisk heard his beloved prince calling her for another surprise, but that she needed to be wearing the dress for that. Frisk replied and then removed the clothes he wore after a meeting. As soon as she adjusted her dress, she took the box and went to the bathroom. There the young woman put the beautiful pieces and was enchanted with them fit perfectly.

With some makeup retouching, the young woman returned to the living room. She needed to announce her presence, as Asriel had his back to her. When the emerald green eyes returned to her, the expression of surprise was striking in every respect, especially in her slightly reddened face.

What do you think ? - Asked smiling, already predicting a totally good answer.

Is-is-is .... ma-magi-magi. - The prince's silence brought laughter to the young woman when she saw the face of disappointment at not being able to say anything without stumbling over the words. - It looks wonderful.

Thank you ... so are you. - The nervous looks caused a silence that could not remain for long. Soon the young woman remembered a detail. - So, can you tell me why we are dressed like that?

... - Asriel remembered what he would do now, but mute would not make things go ahead. Breathing calmly, he went to the door and held the handle. - Come on.

Frisk went ahead and just briefly looked at Asriel locking the door, but his attention was diverted when he heard the car alarm. As soon as she drove to the parked car, she heard rapid footsteps behind her and when she turned, Asriel was already beside her and opened the door.

Even so kindly being a little unusual, she decided to wait to find out what Asriel is planning. After leaving the house, the trip took the couple to a city center. Even though the night was present, the movement did not decrease. The big bustle was due to a holiday coming up. Despite the closed signal, this gave the couple the chance to notice the movement was a mixture of humans and monsters.

After a few more stops, the car finally stopped in front of a large building. Waiting for them, there were some servants who opened the door for the couple. Frisk saw that it was a restaurant, and soon followed with Asriel inside. The beautifully decorated interior is a strong indication that only the most powerful have the chance to eat in a place like this.

But the surprise was elsewhere, as the prince took the girl's hand, leading her to a corner that led to a door. When it opened, it turned out to be an elevator. After entering, the climb gave Frisk a chance to thank him for the beautiful moment. Asriel smiled back and when they reached the indicated floor, Asriel said that they were only at the beginning.

As soon as they left, a waiter was already waiting and took them to a table by a window. After sitting down, the menu was given and all orders were placed. The wait gave time to observe the floor that was as beautiful as the entrance. The prince drew the young woman's attention to the city outside, and when he faced it he had another shock of surprise.

The table was perfect to catch a glimpse of a specific place in the city that everyone knew as: Vila dos Monstros. Despite the bad name, there was where everything that was most important for the monsters was worshiped, as it was part of the underground. This was also another great symbol of the union of humans and monsters. The most famous spot was a tall statue, which was brightly lit, making it visible anywhere in the city at night.

Once Frisk focused on Asriel, he couldn't even say anything because the food had arrived. With the dialogue remaining for later, the food became the focus and the taste was incredibly good, as if it were made for that special night. When the meal was over, it was time for the couple to talk. The subject was about what happened at today's meeting in which Frisk attended.

Although much of it was already done, there were still some problems to resolve. Among the most difficult, it was to make monsters also be in equal rights laws. Just remembering the last time, Frisk ended up discouraging, but Asriel held her by the cheek and said that she should not be discouraged, because not even half of what they all have now, would be won by the enormous determination of her and the others who are also beside her .

Frisk suggested that a kiss was necessary to make the romantic moment official, but Asriel refused, as it was better to save it for when they were in a place where they could really feel at ease. Frisk understood, but that did not stop them from holding each other's hand and when dessert arrived, the prince took a spoon and took it in the girl's mouth. Despite the surprise, it didn't take long for her to repay and so they did until they were finished.

On the way home, Frisk noticed that unlike when they left the restaurant, Asriel, who was smiling like never before, is now quiet and very nervous. Despite her curiosity to ask what is bothering he, the young woman remained silent so as not to distract him on the road. When the car finally stopped, the two got out and silence became the most present mark.

As he always did when he entered, Frisk turned on the light. However, she noticed that the house was different, not only because some furniture in the room is a little out of place, but a series of black cloths hanging on various parts of the walls. Without waiting for Asriel if he knew anything, she took way two of them by herself, and what was underneath was breathtaking.

They were pictures, but instead of a painting, they were pictures of her and Asriel together. More specifically, a few days after dating started when she needed to be a little more "convincing" to get what she needed. The young woman went to one by the door and the image had the same effect. In it, Asriel raised Frisk, to be at the same height and Frisk played with his face to return the games with height that he did.

The young woman knew that Asriel needed to know this and prepared to go to the door and call him. But as soon as she turned, what he eyes showed him amazed her 30 times more. Asriel was kneeling before her, trying stares her in the eye.

All this just to make this beautiful surprise and another beautiful statement of yours? - Asked slightly ironic. But she noticed another box in the pocket located on his waist. - My God.....

Oh ... you already discovered ... - He huffed slightly frustrated, but Frisk's look told him that something was still missing. —... F-frisk… I know that we live many things as you just saw it, and I chose it to demonstrate how happy I am for what you did for me, and how much I love you. - He took out a box and opened it showing the golden ring. - Today I want to add one more photo, but the one that brings them all together ...

The girl sighed, and some tears came from seeing so much done, and especially from the marriage proposal. Not wanting to let the emotion take the moment, Asriel then hugged her. After a few sighs, Frisk now feels ready to speak.

This is very beautiful Azzy ... I loved it. A-and .. yes, I want to marry you— What happened ? - Asked laughing the prince's expression that was a mixture of happy and sad ..

It's just, you didn't even let me officially order. But I'm glad I accepted. - With a weak laugh, the eyes met again and slowly they brought the face close to each other and a calm kiss began. Unlike before, for both, it was a preview of what they would do soon in front of hundreds of looks.

To the couple's surprise, this happened earlier than they expected, especially for Frisk. Because, a small crowd formed by parents and friends, entered the house, clapping and shouting with joy for the couple. Despite the small embarrassment, the couple continued smiling amid the celebration.

Soon the requests for the moment to be registered began and the best way was with the moment when the rings were placed. So it was done, as soon as the couple embraced, a romantic song started playing, surprising them. For that was not part of Asriel's plan, nor of Asgore or Toriel. The sound came from the kitchen where there Mettaton and Napstablook.

I couldn't be left out of that fabulous moment. So enjoy my lovebirds, because the day is for YOU !! - Despite the shrill sound, the couple followed the rhythm.

Another photo was taken when the dance ended and a kiss occurred. With the spirits calmer, the couple separated to talk. In the middle of the party, all sorts of issues were discussed, especially about what had just happened, but when happiness couldn't get any bigger, a very complex detail surfaced when Asgore mentioned it.

Now it was not only necessary to schedule everything that covers a wedding, but also the coronation of both Asriel and Frisk as well. This always caused a disagreement because a plan was never reached that everyone agreed on. While some thought it best to have the wedding done before, others considered the coronation to be so important that it should be done first.

With the majority without many ideas, Sans suggested that they do both ceremonies on the same day and place. Everyone looked at him in disbelief, joining two of the most important parties never crossed their minds. It didn't take long for the possible problems to be mentioned, it was then that Alphys gave the idea to be done in places a little away, so as not to cause turmoil.

The idea pleased everyone and as a thank you, Sans asked him to take Frisk to the altar and suggested that Alphys take the rings. Even though it was very sudden, no one disagreed, and with a few more details that needed to be settled in advance, the party ended.

The pair of couples went to their rooms and when they entered Frisk saw that there was another picture hanging above the bed. Asriel just asked her to go see what was there and when she did, her face started to redden. It was not a photo as expected, but a real painting with the two together that together with the color, position, expressions and movements made it clear what it represented.

You didn't think I would leave this "big" moment out, did you? - Asked speaking in her ear, making it even more red and speechless.

Yeah .. I didn't think you would be able to do something like that. hehe ... - Frisk's shy laugh accompanied by a smile made Asriel approach the image and take it off the wall. - I think you better keep it, I don't want a sudden scandal out of nowhere.

You're right. - Looking for a good place to hide, Asriel ended up choosing the school backpack, where it was rarely touched. - It'll do for now.

Yes, and since you liked it so much, you can get ready, because only after the wedding will it happen again. - He spoke sharply, like a very authoritative voice.

Okay, I knew you weren't going to let it go. - The funny phrase made them both laugh, until Frisk remembered to bring everything that was necessary, especially about protection. - Frisk!

End.


End file.
